


"Hang in There" - Shatt Fic

by sodakooh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Military, Angst, He didn't deserve this why did I write this fUCK, Heavy Angst, M/M, Matt did nothing wrong, Military, Oh did I mention Angst?, pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodakooh/pseuds/sodakooh
Summary: It was horrible. It felt as though someone reached deep inside Shiro's chest and violently ripped out his heart.However, he was physically fine.It was Matt who wasn't.





	

Shiro couldn't breathe. Why couldn't he breathe?

Oh, that's right. Because his boyfriend was dying right in front of him.

 

Shiro couldn't move. His mind screamed at his legs, at his arms, telling them to run, to reach out and grab Matt.

They didn't listen, however, and they stayed planted on the ground.

 

Shiro couldn't blink. He stared, wide-eyed, as the blood splattered on the floor and the bullets ripped through his camouflage outfit. He watched as Matt looked directly in his eyes, staring deep inside of him. The boy didn't say a word, however his eyes conveyed a powerful message.

He pleaded, but his lips didn't move. He screamed out Shiro's name, but no sound was heard, other than the echoing of the gunshot and the sound of Shiro's pounding heart in his ears.

 

Shiro watched. He watched as it happened in slow-motion. The hand reaching out to take Shiro's, the tears rolling down Matt's cheek, the body falling on it's side to the ground.

 

It was then when Shiro moved.

 

He lurched forwards, stumbling on his own feet. Shiro kneeled over Matt, his eyes wide and pupils constricted in fear.

 

"No, no, no, no, no," he muttered, placing a hand over the bullet wounds and compressed it. Blood spilled out of the three holes, staining the clothing red.

 

"Shi. . .ro," Matt whispered, raising a hand to grab Shiro's arm. "I'm. . . I'm b-bleeding, aren't I?"

 

Shiro shook his head. "No, no Matt, you're okay. Hang in there. You're fine. You're going to be fine," he said, his hands trembling violently.

 

Matt looked Shiro directly in the eyes. "I. . . I can't b-breathe. . . Shiro, I can't b. . ." he whispered hoarsely, putting a hand on his chest, right where Shiro's hand was. He squeezed it gently.

 

Shiro felt tears prick in the corners of his eyes. "Shh, I know, I know. . . You're going to be fine. I p-promise. . ." Shiro said, then looked around for somebody, anybody, however nobody was seen. The shooter must've fled or been hiding. There was nothing but a grey, grassy landscape.

 

"Shiro. . . I'm dying, a-arent. . . aren't I?"

 

It was because of those words. That's when Shiro felt his heart snap.

 

"No. N-no, you aren't dying. You are  _not_ dying. Not with me here," he said, his salty tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

Matt smiled softly. "Don't. . . d-dont' cry, Shiro," he whispered, then raised a shaky hand to cup Shiro's face. He gently wiped away a few tears from Shiro's cheek, looking at the male with the saddest, most painful look Shiro had ever seen Matt wear. "I. . . I don't l-like it when. . . when you do."

 

Matt wheezed. A bit of blood splattered onto his bottom lip. "H-Hey, Shiro. . . when you go. . . g-go home, tell Pidge I l-love her. . . alright?" he whispered, his voice and the light in his eyes beginning to fade away.

 

Shiro shook his head violently as if to shake the thought of Matt dying in his arms away. "No, you can tell her yourself. Y-You aren't dying, Matt. you  _are not_ dying," he said, his entire body trembling. His voice shook and broke mid-sentence.

 

Matt's hand slowly retreated from Shiro's face, it starting to fall back down to the ground. Shiro took hold of it, squeezing it tightly. "Shiro. . . you'll. . . y-you'll remember me, r-right? When. . . I'm gone. . ."

 

Shiro put Matt's hands to his lips. "Of course, I-i'll remember you. I'll always remember you, Matt. . ." he whispered, his voice cracking, "Matt I love you. Please. . . please don't leave me. Please,  _please,_ don't," he begged, again and again.

 

Matt eye's fluttered closed. "I. . . I love you, too, Shi. . ."

 

And then everything shattered.

 

Matt's hand went limp in Shiro's. His head fell to the side, the hazel hair covering his dull, lifeless eyes; the eyes that could convey a thousand messages in just one glance. His chest stopped rising and falling an an uneven pace.

 

Everything went quiet.

 

Shiro's eyes widened. "Matt. . ?" he called out, his voice no louder than a whisper.

 

_No._

 

Shiro shook the boy by the shoulders. "Matt, answer me," he said.

 

_Stop. No._

 

Shiro pulled Matt close to him. "Matt. . . Baby, please, I love you. Please, please come back. Come back to me. . ." he cried even louder, the tears flowing non-stop.

 

Nothing. Silence. Cold.

 

Shiro let out a heart-wrenching scream, burying his face in the crook of Matt's neck.

 

 

_Please come back to me. I love you. I miss you. I need you._

**Author's Note:**

> why do i do this to myself


End file.
